


Their Tentative Touch

by NoelEvangilineCarson



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEvangilineCarson/pseuds/NoelEvangilineCarson
Summary: Mae and Angus reach for each other in the night.





	

It was the cold that had woken Angus from his already restless sleep on the ratty old love seat downstairs. The threadbare quilt was not doing an effective job, and no matter how he adjusted it, little warmth was withheld. He heaved a heavy sigh, thinking of Mae upstairs, likely shivering just as hard as he was now. It had been guilt that had kept him away from the bedroom for all these years, but now that same emotion drove him toward it.  
Upon entering the dark room, he discovered that he had not been wrong. Mae was curled into an impossibly small ball beneath countless covers, a pillow hugged tightly to her chest, but her body still trembled with the nighttime chill. Her deliberate sniffle alerted him to the fact that she, too had been rejected by sleep, and the guilt grew up again inside him. She shouldn’t be hurting like this. She was freezing, and it was all his fault.  
Another sniffle followed by a stifled whimper shook him from his self-pitying stupor, dragging him toward the bed, only her well-being left on his mind. Pulling back the blankets gently, he reached out his right hand to stroke her back, softly alerting her to his presence before settling in next to her. To his somewhat more than mild surprise, she turned to him immediately, tucking her head underneath his chin and taking fistfuls of his shirt into her hands seeking all the warmth she could.  
The position was awkward; they hadn’t slept in the same bed for so long, and, though Mae hadn’t fallen out of practice, Angus had nearly forgotten how to hold her. He deliberated a moment more before slowly, carefully sliding his arms around her waist. She accepted his gesture wholeheartedly and nuzzled further into him, seeking his presence more than his warmth.  
“I didn’t think you’d come,” she croaked, her voice rough from disuse.  
“I didn’t think you’d want me.”  
There was a sharp gasp, but in the dark, he could only feel her hot tears dripping onto his neck.  
“Angus, I never meant for you of feel that way. When you stopped coming to bed, I just thought…” She trailed off brokenly.  
“Shh, Mae. It’s my fault. After a few years, I thought my window of opportunity had closed. I thought it was too late.”  
Mae rose up on her elbow in protest. “Angus Michael Tuck, it is never, ever too late.”  
Her hair tickled the side of his face from her position above him, and his fingers twitched with the urge to tuck it away behind her ear like he used to, but she beat him to it, slowly pulling her long curls back. The ancient light of the stars outside glinted off of her lips as they parted slightly, and her tongue darted across them.  
A fine shiver ran through her before she dropped back down beside him, pulling the quilt back up over her shoulder and curling into him.  
“But it can be too cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long as I'd initially intended, and I might add more scenarios later. I just wanted to post this as soon as possible because there is a disturbing lack of Mae/Angus fanfiction. And by disturbing lack, I mean none.


End file.
